


Crazy for Love (Arkham Girls x Male Reader)

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: Arkham - Fandom, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: Arkham Asylum.A mental facility housing Gotham City’s most deranged and dangerous criminals that the caped crusader has had to deal with.From laughing clowns to killer crocodiles, this facility could make any guard loose their minds.So when a new guard is enlisted, the others test him by dealing with the harlequin.But it would later start to form a strange relationship with her and the other inmates.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Messing with Poison Ivy

Arkham Asylum, an institution for some of Gotham’s most deranged and psychopathic villains the caped crusader had to take down. Some with horrible backstories, some just trying to help the ones they love.

From simple humans, to genetically altered mutations, Gotham’s most destructive villains are held behind the bars, being released every time to destroy the town again (and later be stopped by Batman to repeat the process again).

Some of the more notoriously known villains are Harvey Dent (AKA Two-Face), Oswald Cobblepot (AKA The Penguin), and the Clown Prince of Crime the Joker (No known true name). There are still some other villains, like Victor Fries (pronounced “Freeze” as his alias is also known as Mr. Freeze), Victor Zsasz, and Floyd Lawton (AKA Deadshot).

Some of them inhuman, others crazy, but there are _some_ that the guards would fall head over heels for.

Inmates like Harleen Quinzel (Now known as Harley Quinn), Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy), and Selina Kyle (Catwoman). With these babes, and some others, the women of Arkham Asylum is something you don’t want to mess with.

But what happens when a new guard comes in and makes things more....interesting?

(F/N) (L/N) is your ordinary citizen, working hard and surviving all the hell in Gotham City from the likes of Firefly or Black Mask. With that, though, he was starting his first job; being a guard at Arkham Asylum. His mode of transportation, though, was on a heavily secure bus with villains like the Riddler, Professor Pyg, and Scarecrow.

(F/N) was sitting at the very front, trying his best to remain calm. This was like a stress test to him, to see if he’ll break under pressure.

“So,” the bus driver begam, looking at (F/N) through the rearview mirror, “you’re the newbie, huh?” He asked. (F/N) looked over to the driver and nodded.

“Yes sir.” (F/N) replied. The driver softly chuckled before he looked ahead of him. 

“Well, you better get used to these faces.” The driver said. “The Batman brings them in seemingly everyday. I have to drive different busses so I could carry different inmates.” He added on.

“Like what?” (F/N) asked.

“Well, I’ve got to have this gigantic ice box for Freeze, a botanical garden to calm down the Ivy, and a complete locked cage for the crocodile.” The bus driver said. “Now, here’s a little tip, you’ll be given a tour and you may end up getting the worst of the worst villains. I’m talking psychopaths like the Joker and his dumb broad Harley.” He said.

“Seriously? How do you know?” He asked.

“Cause that’s what they did when _I_ joined. Walked me by the crazies and there you see the wacko just laughing away. A laugh you cannot forget.” The driver said before he looked over at (F/N). “But you know what helped me out?” He asked.

“What?” 

“Ivy.”

“Ivy!?” (F/N) asked in shock and awe.

“Yeah, all you gotta do is give Ivy a nice flower and she’ll hook you up with some kind of drug and it’ll help you relax.” The driver answered, making a hand motion as if it was smooth.

“How do you know Ivy isn’t poisoning you?” (F/N) asked.

“It’s a fair trade.” The bus driver said. “And she knows if she messes with the guards, she’ll get called out and her plants will be taken.” He said before the bus finally got to the asylum, where there was a large amount of the press there, flashing cameras and people clamoring for answers. “Oh dear God.” The driver said.

“What happened?” (F/N) asked. 

“Another break out.” The driver answered before he honked on the horn, to get people to move.

“Kid, you might want to head out there and keep the press talking till the commissioner gets here.” The driver said before he grabbed the radio and held it up to his mouth. “Bandwagon to Barn, where’s the commissioner?” He asked, using codenames.

“Bandwagon, the commissioner is on his way right now, bring in the inmates.” The guy on the other side of the radio said before he opened the door. “Go get em, kid.” He said. (F/N) let out a sigh before walking out the bus, before the door closed and the press looked to the recruit. (F/N) gulped before he started talking to the press.

After a while, the commissioner, Gordon, finally arrived and spoke with the press, but the stress from the first day kind of got the best of him. With the press, and the tour, and the escape of who knows what. With that, there was only one thing to relieve his stress; that drug the driver was talking about, but (F/N) was sure that the plants that were used for that drug were all gone. So, if there was anything to help, it would be the evidence lockers. Sure, it’s Arkham _Asylum_ but there would be a moment where there would be evidence found there for the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department).

Making his way over to the locker room, (F/N) entered the door, showing his badge to the guard there and walking in.

“Alright,” (F/N) began as he looked around, “there’s got to be a logbook to describe the evidence listed here.” He said. He walked over and found the log book, opening it up and looking through the pages, seeing red stamps reading, “Turned over” meaning that it was turned over to the GCPD, while some were unstamped, meaning the Asylum had the evidence on hand. He later found a piece of evidence that had belonged to Poison Ivy; a plant. So far, from what he read, this provides no real benefit to her, but was taken in for fear of some kind of attempted breakout.

But, since this is somewhat connected to Gotham, there was some sort of...corruption and need.

Taking the flower and discreetly hiding it from the cop, (F/N) walked down the hallway of the asylum, nodding to each passing patrol guard as he walked along, keeping the potted plant away before he approaching Ivy’s cell. He knew it was her cell, not only because of her number, but of the small vines of kudzu growing on the cell bars.

Walking up to the cell and looking in, (F/N) could see Poison Ivy, in her cell, moving the plants around with her special powers.

“Come for a hit?” Poison Ivy asked, not tearing her eyes away from the plant she was forming in her cell. “I know you, you’re the boy having to speak to the press. I figured you would show up, sooner or later.” She said before she got up and looked at (F/N) through the bars. (F/N) blushed at the beauty of Ivy, despite her accident and disdain for humans. “You know the deal, do you?” She asked.

“Yeah, here’s the plant.” (F/N) said, opening the little port on the door and placing the plant on it. Ivy’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of the plant, slowly approaching it and taking the potted plant in her hands. 

“My darling.” Ivy said before she dropped the pot, smashing as the soil spread outward. (F/N) looked on in shock, but noticed that the plant immediately began to grow, a bit taller than her, and the petals grew larger. She approached the plant and stroked it with her hand. “Your beauty is still showing.” She commented before she looked to (F/N). “Call your guard.”

“Why-”

“Just trust me.” Ivy said. (F/N) looked at her for a moment before looking over at his radio.

“(L/N) to command, requesting guard at Ivy’s cell.” (F/N) said.

“For what purpose?” The guard on the other end said. (F/N) paused for a moment, looking at Ivy before looking back at his radio.

“Cell check. Possible connection to escape.” (F/N) replied.

“Understood.” The guard said. (F/N) then looked over at Ivy.

“How has this not been noticed?” (F/N) asked.

“My spores.” Ivy answered. “After stuff like this, the spores make them forget after a moment, and everything returns as is nothing happened.” She said. “Keeps things calm here.”

“And what about your drug?” 

“Oh, you shouldn’t worry about the drug.” Ivy said.

Eventually, a guard showed up, with (F/N) looking over at him in attention.

“Show me your face, rookie.” The guard said.

“What for, sir?” (F/N) asked.

“When dealing with Ivy, we need to check if guards have been infected.” He said before he looked at (F/N)’s face and then his eyes, seeing nothing. “Alright, checks out.” The guard then walked into the cell and looked around, while Ivy just stood aside and looked at him. The guard didn’t seem to care about the plant, thinking it was just another she decided to grow, but grew suspicious of it. He then looked to Ivy, seeing her wave at him, before kissing her hand and blowing it at him. As one would suspect, there were spores in it, but the guard didn’t visibly react. He then turned and looked to (F/N). “Ivy will see you now.” He said, under her influence before walking away. (F/N) gulped before walking into the cell, walking around. 

“So uh...where’s the drug?” (F/N) asked.

“Oh, there will be no drug.” Ivy said, leading (F/N) to turn around and push him onto the bed, with her straddling him and holding his cheek. “You’ve returned a child they took from me, this calls for a bigger reward~” She said before she planted her lips against him. (F/N)’s eyes widened before her hypnotic kiss made his mind dull underneath her control. (F/N) lost all control, but he could still remember everything going on, unlike the guard and her previous victims.With his body moving on his own, he reached up and held onto Ivy’s waist while her large bust was pressed against his chest. 

With his own body acting, he was left to imagine the things he would want to do, except it _was_ going to happen.

After an intense kiss, Ivy sat back and looked down at the rookie guard, reaching up and pressing her finger against the bottom of her lip.

“You know, they say I have a deadly toxin in my skin.” She said before leaning forward and whispering in his ear. “But they never mentioned I can control it, if that was your concern~” She then backed away and let her body get exposed, with (F/N) left to watch as her large bust was unleashed. Then, she made the leaves around her private areas move, revealing her vagina. With help from her vines, (F/N)’s length was later sprung out and he was later naked.

Slowly going down, Ivy enveloped (F/N)’s tip into her _m o i s t e n e d_ vagina and started to sink down, softly moaning as she did. Since she was altered by her accident, there was no telling what her insides were like, but there were still a few clues of her former body.

Anyways, she sank down fully, letting out a moan before looking down at him, later taking his hands and making him grope her bust. 

“I know you’ve been looking at them, so go ahead.” She said before she started to bounce up and down on his length, moaning a bit louder as she felt the pleasures of human lust, while (F/N) softly blushed and moaned, feeling her insides warp and wrap around him, going faster and faster. (F/N) mainly just fondling and groping her bust, causing Ivy to throw her head back in pleasure as she went faster and faster.

After a moment, they were reversed, with Ivy on her hands and knees, and (F/N) holding her hips as he pulled her into his thrusts. Ivy continued to moan as (F/N) kept thrusting into her her body as he simply stared at her body, her ass clapping against his crotch while creating small ripples from his thrusts and managing to see her large bust moving with each of his thrusts.

Their moans managed to get louder and louder, the bed slightly rocking, as Ivy’s plants acted as sound dampeners.

(F/N) then rested her on her side, lifting one of her _T H I C C_ thighs up against his body and continuing to thrust into her. Looking her in her eyes, seeing her boobs move with each of his thrusts, his hands gripped her thighs as he went faster and faster, until he gave a hard thrust, shooting his load in her body, while hearing Ivy’s final moans, and with that he fell onto the bed, with him and Ivy panting from their little moment. Ivy then turned to him and planted another kiss on his lips, with spores that put him to sleep easily. She then backed away and held his body, stroking his hair, softly giggling. 

“I enjoyed this time, though you’re human.” Ivy said. “Perhaps you could come back for more, if you survive this hell hole~ Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to keep this meeting a little secret~”


	2. Happy Times with a Harlequin

The next day in the cloud-covered Arkham Asylum, Ivy, holding true to her word, she managed to help (F/N) get back to work, with nothing suspicious going on. Thanks to her, everything seemed to be going back to normal. Of course, (F/N) had to attend a meeting about the confirmed escapes of the other inmates, since the day of the escape was to conduct an investigation and ensure that other inmates don’t escape if the moment with Ivy wasn’t proof enough already.

But, as he was at that meeting, Ivy was in her own private garden, held within a completely secluded area of the asylum with many  _ many  _ cameras aimed at the girl in green. She was currently messing with the plant (F/N) had given her. She was a lot calmer, thanks to that, and the guards didn’t seem to mind.

With a loud buzzer from the door leading out, someone walked in.

“Yo Ivy!” A voice called out. “Where are you!?” They called out.

“I’m over here, Harley!” Ivy called out, not tearing her eyes away from her beautiful plant.

Harley Quinn, the Joker’s squeeze, victim to his beatings and his demands. Once a successful psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, she lost herself into the madness when she found an interest in the Joker, later falling in love with him. With many different adventures and many different abuse and shouting, it was only a matter of time till it made Ivy worry.

But anyway, Harley walked through the garden till she found her friend, Ivy, sitting on a large leaf while looking at her plant.

“Didja hear the news about who got out?” Harley asked.

“No, not really.” Ivy replied as she kept looking. Harley raised an eyebrow as she saw her, later crossing her arms over her chest.

“How come?” Harley asked.

“I’m wanting to spend some time with my beautiful darling that I missed.” Ivy answered. Harley walked up to the plant lady and looked at the flower.

“You mean your child’s a little flower?” Harley asked.

“A flower they took away from me.” Ivy said. “But thanks to a guard, I’m finally reunited.” She added on.

“Man, must be pretty desperate for that drug o’ yours if he gave you that back.” Harley muttered.

“Oh, I gave him no drug.” Ivy said. Harley raised an eyebrow for a moment before she slightly glared at him.

“You didn’t.” 

“I did.” 

“But I thought you hated them humans.” Harley said, though not realizing her and Ivy share a mutual friendship.

“I do, but there is always one that is very kind, even if he doesn’t know it.” Ivy replied.

“How do we know he ain’t tryin’ to get you in trouble?” 

“He’s a newbie, I’m sure he’s not like the others here.” 

“Yeah, right, anyways let’s get going, cause it’s lunch time.” She said.

“Alright.” Ivy sighed before she was lowered to the ground, standing up before having her flower stay behind. 

“So who’s this guard you hooked up with?” Harley asked.

“I wouldn’t say we hooked up.” Ivy replied. “I am simply thanking him for bringing back my child.” She said.

“So returning a plant is what it takes to get our body?”

“I quite enjoyed the moment with him.” Ivy admitted. “Besides, I thought you had a similar moment with Deadshot.” She added on, with Harley blushing madly before looking away.

“So?” Harley asked before she looked back at Ivy. “What makes that guard so good, besides getting your plant back?” Harley asked.

“He’s not like the Joker, Harl.” Ivy replied. “He’s kind and completely innocent.” She said.

“Oh really?” Harley asked.

Meanwhile, in the guard meeting, (F/N) sat at a table as Commissioner Gordon was standing in front of a projector.

“Alright, people, listen up!” Gordon began as he held his hands behind his back. “Yesterday, there was an escape here in the asylum that have been confirmed. Here are some of the confirmed escapees.” He said before motioning to a picture of the inmates with their names next to it. From simple thieves to Killer Croc himself, there were a lot of other inmates that escaped. “Now the obvious thing is, they’re going to return to Gotham City, so that means there’s going to be another long night for the Bat, so I want this entire compound with secure cells and stricter searches. Constant cell searches every month, and a buddy system in place for ones like Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, and other villains.” He said. “Alright, get on out there and get those escape routes clogged up.” He said before the entire guard system was dismissed and they were walked out of the room.

(F/N) was dismissed to the security room, partnered with a veteran guard to learn from him.

“Listen up, rookie, there are times where we have to check the cells.” The veteran guard said. “And, there’s moments where you have to guide the Bat to the cells.” He added on.

“Have you ever met the Batman?” (F/N) asked.

“Of course!” The guard replied. “He comes by to interrogate his enemies and other stuff.” He added on. “He usually brings his sidekick with him.” He added on before he looked at the cameras, seeing something going on in a familiar cell, to him. “Oh lord.” He said.

“What is it?” (F/N) asked.

“That crazy bitch is up to something again.” The guard replied. “Go check it out, would you? I’m on break.” He said. (F/N) just looked at the guard for a moment before he got up and walked out of the room, walking down the hall to the crazed girl.

After a moment, he finally found her cell and looked in, seeing her rocking out and making different art and loud noises in her cell.

“Um...excuse me.” (F/N) said. “What’s going on in here?” He asked, leading Harley to stop and look over at him.

“Uh, I’m jamming out in here.” Harley answered. “Who are you, huh? Thinking I’m up to something?” She asked.

“N-No.” (F/N) replied, blushing at the sight of her curvaceous body. “I was sent by my commanding guard to investigate.” He said.

“Uh-huh…” Harley said. “Say, while I have you here, do you know any guard that gave Ivy over there a plant back?” She asked. (F/N) tensed up for a moment before he looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

“Uh…..” (F/N) said, trying not to be known to get fired or get Ivy in trouble.

“Oh, so it was  _ you  _ huh?” Harley asked. “You’re the newbie, aren’t you?” She asked.

“Uh…” (F/N) said, repeating his last answer. Harley just looked at him with a small glare, looking at his worried stature and nervous expressions. You don’t need to be a psychiatrist to realize that he’s crushing on her. Then, of course, Harley thought back to what Ivy said about her moment, how she liked it and how he’s not like the Joker.

“Say, Ivy’s said some good things about you.” Harley commented. “I’m sure you won’t mind if I see for myself, do you?” She asked.

“Wh-What do you mean?” He asked.

“Oh please, I use to be a psychiatrist, I know what you’re staring at.” She said. “I’m doing, what they would say, a test in hypothesis.” She said. 

With an unsure approach to this, he grabbed his walkie-talkie and rung up the veteran guard to get him down here. 

“(L/N) to Veteran, come in.” He said, only to get no response, since that guard was actually asleep. “Veteran, this is (F/N), come in.” He said, still getting no response.

“Just come in.” Harley said, leading (F/N) to look back at her in confusion before seeing her push the door open. “It’s not hard to keep the door unlocked, but it’s no fun to just walk out.” She said. (F/N) just stared at her for a moment out of pure shock. “Just get in.” She said. (F/N) followed along and walked in, with Quinn closing the door and looking over at him. She looked him up and down before shrugging. She approached him and grabbed his face, later pulling him into a kiss. 

(F/N)’s eyes widened in shock before he later melted into it, but before he could put his hands on her, Harley threw him to the bed and straddled on him. With quick succession, she fished out his length and undid her very small short shorts, and exposed her vagina to him.

As if immediately, she sunk herself down on him, going all the way down his entire shaft before letting out a soft moan. But, as much as she would want to take control of the entire session with him, she wanted to see if what Ivy mentioned was actually true. Leaning forward and rolling over, (F/N) was suddenly on his felt, looking down at her as her bust was slightly moving. But, taking the insinuation, he took control. 

He leaned forward and started to thrust in her, and given that she was a bit loose, he started going at it hard. Harley threw her head back in pleasure as her moans got a bit louder, her large bust moving with each thrust as she gripped the bedsheets with her hands. And at the sight of her large tits, (F/N)’s primal lust took over and slid his hand underneath her torn shirt, groping and moving her bust. Harley moaned a bit louder as she felt it, her eyes rolling back and her legs wrapping around his waist.

She was then flipped over onto her stomach, with some room to move, with (F/N) keeping his place in her vagina, gripping her ass with his hands while Harley continued to grip the bedsheets tightly, with her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Her moans were getting louder as her bust was pushed against bed and it rocking with each thrust (F/N) made. The bed creaked as Harley’s moans were louder and her hips moving on its own to meet his thrusts, her climax getting closer and closer.

With one hand on her wrist, pulling her back, and the other pulling her shirt up and pinching her nipple, (F/N) continued to pull her into each thrust, mainly since there was no going back and if he were to get caught already he would get in trouble. Or worse, killed by the Joker, if he even cared.

After a moment, their climaxes got closer and closer, until suddenly he pulled her into a hard thrust, shooting his load into her body, earning a loud moan from Harley until he let her collapse onto the floor.

“Oh man~” Harley cooed as she rested there, her face against the bed. “Ivy’s right about you.” She said before she flipped over and sat up, looking up at him while looking at him with hearts in her eyes. “Maybe you could have me come to you for some ‘ _ therapy _ ’~” She said, making a reference to her psychiatric work. She then curled up onto her bed and fell asleep, not even making an attempt to fix herself. 

(F/N) just stared at her before he got himself dressed again, carefully leaving her cell and making his way back.

When he returned, the veteran guard finally woke up and looked at him.

“Oh, you’re back.” The guard said before he let out a small yawn. “So, what took so long?” He asked. (F/N) sat down and let out a small gulp, looking around before looking back at him with a nervous grin.

“Well...Harley was instigating an argument.” (F/N) replied. 

“Oh, yeah, she’s crazy like that. But it helps get through the day, mind you.” He replied. “Just make sure you don’t fall for her, or you’ll end up being as crazy as her. That’s how she got hooked up with the Joker.” He added on. (F/N) scratched his head for a moment before he nodded.

“Yes sir.”


	3. White as a Snowflake

First, Poison Ivy, then, Harley Quinn.

Work at Arkham Asylum was getting interesting for the newbie guard.

The next day, after having slept with the harlequin, later got to his new job and got clocked in, later tasked with accompanying a guard to a couple of inmates who could not leave their cell for a few reasons.

But, the morning before (F/N) had to clock in, there was a bit of talk between Harley and Ivy, with how their nights were with the guard and how they would want to try and get another night. They were walking down the hallways, with some other inmates around not even bothered by what they were talking about, with four other guards keeping an eye on them.

As they were walking, there was one person in a special cell that overheard them.

After some breakfast, Ivy and Harley arrived at Ivy’s special garden, hearing a loud buzzer before entering. But, the moment they entered the garden, there was a slight chill going throughout the garden. They noticed it and Harley hugged herself and slightly shivered. 

“Red? Did you pay for any air conditioning?” Harley asked.

“Something’s not right.” Ivy said before she ran her hands over the leaves of her garden. “Someone is here.” She mentioned.

“Someone is~” A voice cooed, leading the two girls to look over and see a thin cloud of a cool breeze blow through the garden, and a thin layer of ice covering the leaves of the plants.

“Killer Frost.” Ivy muttered as she saw the white haired lady step out, looking towards the two girls with a grin.

Fast-forward to the present, and (F/N) and the guard were walking down the halls.

“Looks like you’re getting used to the building.” The guard said. “What do you think of the asylum?” He asked, looking over to (F/N). (F/N) glanced back at the guard before he looked away, blushing softly at the stuff he’s done so far, what with having slept with Ivy and Harley.

“W-Well...it’s got some...crazy people, that’s for sure.” (F/N) replied.

“Uh, yeah.” The guard said. “But damn if they don’t have some fine asses here.” He added on. “Just look at Harley Quinn. Oh how I wish I was the Joker, I would’ve had my way with her.” He said. (F/N) just nodded as he looked at him, seeing him let out a grin on his face that suggests his kind of perverted actions. 

“Uh huh…” (F/N) said. “I-I heard Harley used to be a psychiatrist.” He said.

“Oh yeah, she was into the freaks here. Then the Joker got to her and now she’s completely psychotic herself. I bet she’s a freak in the sheets. Huh?” He said, nudging (F/N) in a suggestive way, thinking of how wild Harley is. (F/N) blushed a bit deeper, kind of knowing how it was. “And damn, just look at that Poison Ivy, nothing but grass on her body.” He said.

“What about her, was she some sort of doctor, or something.” (F/N) said.

“Pamela Isley, she was once a botanist, but a rogue experiment that turned her into a plant woman. She still looks fine, though, if you get past the poison touch she has.” He added on.

As they walked by one cell, the guard then motioned to the inside.

“And then there’s  _ her _ .” He said, as him and (F/N) walked over, looking inside. “Louise Lincoln, also known as Killer Frost.” 

Killer Frost was inside, sitting on her bed while making different things. The window of her cell was completely covered with ice, and the inside was nothing but frosts.

“Wait, I thought she died during one of the escapes on Arkham.” (F/N) said. 

“Yeah, the one where Bane threw the car she was in, turns out she managed to cool down some of the cars heated systems. She later created a block of ice around her as fast as she could before the explosion.” He said. (F/N) let out a small sigh in relief hearing that, though she was a crazy villain, there was something about him that made him care. The guard looked over at (F/N) with an eyebrow raised. “What, do you actually  _ care _ about her?” He asked. (F/N) tensed up and looked over at him.

“Wh-What?” (F/N) asked, with a soft blush on his face.

“Oh shit, you do!” The guard said. 

“Hey! Shut up!” (F/N) replied. “It’s just that...I...have the same kind of view that Batman does.” He said.

“Oh yeah, keeping every villain he captures alive.” The guard said. “So you care for the villains here?” He asked.

“Wha-  _ you  _ were just talking about Harley and Ivy!” (F/N) pointed out. 

“Yeah, but they’re ones I’d prefer teaching them discipline  _ my  _ way~” He added on. He then held up his walkie-talkie to his mouth. “Requesting a cell search on Killer Frost’s cell.” 

“What for?” The guy on the other side of the radio asked.

“Some discipline.” The guard replied. 

“On it, door’s unlocking now.”

“You’re not serious about this, are you? She’s a  _ super _ -villain.” (F/N) replied.

“If I pelt her with some past trauma, she won’t be able to think straight.” The guard said.

“It’s not gonna work, I’m telling you!” (F/N) said, as him and the guard entered the cell, closing the door behind them for some reason.

It was then that Killer Frost actually did something. The guard didn’t even say a single word before she quickly froze his whole body with a simple blow of her mouth. (F/N) wasn’t affected, though he got a small amount of ice on his arms and torso.

With the guard frozen and incapacitated, Killer Frost stood up and walked over to (F/N).

“Did he  _ really  _ think he was a match for me?” She asked, looking at the frozen body. “Let me guess, his partner’s ‘looking the other way’ while he takes care of business with me?” She asked, looking down at the guard before placing a foot on his head.

“Uh…” (F/N) replied before he simply gulped nervously. Upon seeing the guard, a grin appeared on her face.

“So,  _ you’re  _ the new guard I’ve heard about.” Killer Frost said before she approached him, with (F/N) backing up till his back touched the icy cold walls of her cell, only to have Killer Frost place her hand at the side of his head.

“Y-You’ve heard of me?” (F/N) asked.

“Of course.” Killer Frost replied. “Harley and Ivy’s been blowing hot air about you. And as someone cold like me, I’m not a big lover of hot air~” She giggled before pressing her sizeable bust against his chest, her cool body getting to him. (F/N) blushed immensely, his face getting hot, despite being in probably the coldest room of Arkham. He couldn’t help but look down at her bust, seeing them press against his chest with something beneath his guard pants getting hard.

“Wh-What do you mean?” (F/N) asked, knowing full well what she’s wanting to do.

“Oh please, the camera’s are turned away, and the guard who wants to have fun with me is having a bit of a cold. Plus, you’re the guard who had fun with Ivy and Harley. I would just like to see if you’re the kind to bring the heat in bed.” She said, lifting her leg up and placing it next to his leg.

“W-Well I uh... I’m not sure given the, uh...situatio-”

“You don’t want to feel my cold skin.” Killer Frost said. “Don’t worry, you’ll be the first to see if I’m warm inside, or out~” She cooed. She then placed her lips against his, her cold lips against his, but it didn’t seem to matter, with her hand on the back of his head, pulling him into the kiss while her leg wrapped around his. (F/N)’s eyes widened, his face getting hit with a cooler breeze as he saw Frost’s closed eyes and tilted head.

But, of course, he couldn’t help it. An admittedly beautiful lady, kissing him while also presenting herself to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her back.

With nothing better to do, and no one watching, (F/N) guided her to the bed and got her down on her back. It was going to be weird, since her body was completely cold. He didn’t care though.

Within only a moment, (F/N)’s length was fished out and Frost’s one piece was discarded. 

Taking charge, he lined himself up with her and started to push himself in, softly moaning as he felt his length actually get warm from inside her body. They both moaned from the penetration, their privates pleased and their bodies melding.

With no resistance form her or her body, (F/N) started to thrust inside her. With his hands on her hips, he helped pull her into his thrusts, starting slow, but getting faster and faster. He then placed his hands at the side of her body, his thrusts going harder. Frost threw her head back in pleasure, her moans getting louder as one of her hands reached back and gripped the bed sheets, while the other one did the same, but remained below her waist.

Her moans like music in his ears, he went as fast as he could, with Frost’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist to hold him in place. But as he was starting to enjoy it, he stopped and managed to pull out. Her moans stopped and she looked to him, only to feel her body shift and being bent over the bed. Her stomach and chest on the bed, and her ass sticking out, (F/N) rubbed his hands together and gripped her cheeks, spreading it apart and pushing his length back into her vagina, with that still producing the juices of her pleasure. 

She gripped the bed sheets again, the side of her face pressed against the bed as she felt her body being pushed against it with some force from (F/N)’s thrusts. Her moans grew in volume again as she felt (F/N)’s length ram her insides, stirring them up, being completely submissive though pushing for this kind of moment with him. His length moving around in her, and her moans getting louder, led to (F/N) getting rougher with her, giving her a few spanks so that his grip on her would be a bit warmer. Frost threw her head back in pleasure, her moans of pleasure getting louder and louder, till (F/N) gave a hard thrust and a pull into said thrust, before they both reached a climax, their juices mixing inside, and some even squirting out onto the floor of Frost’s cells, though they froze.

They both moaned from their climaxes, their hips connecting, though (F/N) pulling her into his crotch a bit more to ride his sexual high as much as he could before he pulled out of her, a bit more of his juices shooting out onto her ass. Backing away and quickly tucking his length back into his pants, Frost giggled before turning to lay on her back, pushing herself up and looking at him.

“What do you know, they were right~” Frost said. “Them spewing hot air about you is right, while  _ you  _ on the other hand seem to spew something else  _ hot  _ onto me~” She cooed. (F/N) softly blushed as he heard that, later hugging his own body to try and warm himself up. 

“What are you going to do about him?” (F/N) asked before he looked over to the frozen guard.

“I need a witness.” Frost said.

And of course, the weirdest way to end things off, as well as waste the time of the Dark Knight, Frost had “captured” (F/N) and held him and the other guard as a hostage. Then, the moment  _ Robin _ actually answered the call, Frost and (F/N) told him everything, though Robin was reluctant to actually believe her, given the situation. But since Robin had that kind of technology Batman had, he could tell that they were both telling the truth by the rate of their heartbeat, and the guard was promptly arrested.

But, as (F/N) was leaving the cell, with a blanket around his body, Killer Frost spoke up.

“Hey, rookie.” She called out, leading (F/N) to turn and look at her. “If you want to have some more fun, then you can see me when I go to visit Ivy. Tata~” She said before she walked back to her bed, taking a seat before she got back to her moment of making different ice sculptures from nothing, some being (F/N) himself.

(F/N) blushed and gulped nervously, wondering if he could or not while fearing if he upset her she would freeze his head off.

“Great, what’s next?”


End file.
